


Breaking All Your Rules

by Brenna_Fae



Series: Adventures of a Fan Girl [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna_Fae/pseuds/Brenna_Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really trying to stick within the restrictions you've set to keep your life sane. They're simple. One hour at a set time once a week to text each other. It shouldn't be that hard, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking All Your Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to start at the beginning of the series Out for a Jog (I don't know how to link)
> 
> I'm not thrilled about how this turned out but I hope you like it.

Three weeks. That’s how long it took you to break your first of very few rules. The hour was up and just like the first and second week Misha attempted to stall. The second week was much more obvious than the first but you put your foot down and he respected that. Then the third week the two of you were deep in conversation. Sure the flirting had gotten much more overt and that was enjoyable but it was more about the conversation. Even in text the man was riveting. So when the hour was up and Misha stalled, pushing the conversation forward you let him, not even acknowledging it.

You made it five weeks post con before the flirting turned into honest to god sexting. Why you’d decided to tell Misha that you were dressed for bed in a tshirt and underwear when he jokingly asked what you were wearing you couldn’t say.

But when the conversation devolved into Misha directing you step by step to the best orgasm you’d had by yourself _ever_ you definitely weren’t upset. Nor were you upset when you got the next text as you lay in your bed basking in your post orgasm bliss and you opened it to reveal a picture of what you presume is Misha’s hand wrapped around his softening cock, the evidence of his own orgasm splashed across his hand. It didn’t happen every week, but it happened often.

So it shouldn’t come as a shock to you when your ‘relationship’ shifts again three months after your weekend with Misha.

_Hello little girl._

You can’t help but smirk as you type in your response.

_Starting right away tonight, huh?_

You shifted anxiously in your seat as you waited for a reply.

_I’m sorry. Rough day. Shooting took forever because we were having issues with the damn location and then I got an email about a hold up on an RA project. I hate to admit it but I guess I was looking for something I could control._

_So how was your day?_

It had surprised you when Misha had jumped right in with your nickname. Usually he was very considerate about asking how your week had been, telling you about his. He also usually takes more prodding to even suggest that everything isn’t sunshine and rainbows.

It had taken a while for you to convince him that you didn’t just want to hear about all the good stuff, that it was okay for him to admit when things were less than perfect. But still, he’s never just volunteered that information before today.

Making a snap decision you grab your laptop and head to your bedroom. You give a cursory glance around and are thankful that you’d just done a quick clean up earlier in the day. The bed was made and there was no dirty laundry laying about. Turning on the table side lamp and killing the overhead, you pull some supplies from your underwear drawer and set them on the bed.

Returning to contemplate the contents of your underwear drawer again you shift through the material before landing on something black and lacy. It’d been something you’d bought out of pity when your friend had thrown one of those tupperware parties except for lingerie and toys and only two other people came. You hadn’t even put it on since you initially bought it.

As you’re slipping on the silky black mesh babydoll dress you hear your phone vibrate on top of the dresser. You quickly slip on the matching crotchless panties, something you had thought pretty silly at the time of purchase but you liked the dress part, and grab up the phone.

_Did I lose you? It’s okay really. I just want to talk. Been looking forward to talking to you all day._

Swearing into the empty room you dash off a text, chastising yourself for leaving him hanging when you knew he was probably beating himself up for starting off the way he had.

_Still here, just had to get something. Sounds like you could use someone to talk to. Your Skype is the same as your phone, right?_

Setting your phone down again you move to the full length mirror on the back of your bedroom door. Thankfully you’d taken to making sure your hair and makeup were decent since pictures had come into play even though you’d only managed to get the nerve to send a couple, usually when your mind was too busy with post orgasm endorphins to think it through.

Smoothing down the blue silk details that adorn the lingerie you pick up your phone and go to sit on the edge of your bed.

You check your phone for Misha’s response.

_Yes_

You toss your phone onto the bed and open up your laptop. As you wait for Skype to load you grab one of the pillows and toss it down to the foot of the bed. You test out the position, awkwardly trying different placements of your arms and legs trying to visualize the angles. As usual your overthinking manages to get your nerves buzzing.

Sitting up you type in Misha’s number, which you do _not_ have memorized should anyone question you on it, and try to ignore your shaking fingers. Once it's put into your contacts you click the button to start a video message and then slide back onto the bed to lay on your side, the supplies tucked away behind you.

As the tone rings through the speakers you feel anxiety start to build. You’re just assuming Misha wants this. What if he’s tired and just wanted to get your ‘date’ over with? What if he thinks it’s weird?

Sure he seemed to enjoy it back at the con but he wasn’t sitting in some room alone and the one watching. What if he isn’t alone? It wouldn’t be the first time he couldn’t get away to text you in private. He’d taken great joy from telling you about how he was sitting with Jared and Jensen in craft services as he directed you through multiple orgasms. What if he answered the call with his screen in full view of other people, cast, crew?

This last thought has you scrambling onto your hands and knees and crawling toward the laptop to end the call. This is the view Misha has as the call is connected and his image opens up onto the screen. You can see the flash of surprise that goes across his face but you also note that he’s in his trailer and at the moment no one else is in view.

“Hey Misha.” You fail miserably at keeping the nerves out of your voice.

“Wow, hey, hi!” Misha sits forward, the fatigued slump of his shoulders disappearing. “This is...unexpected.”

“Oh!” You do your best to feign innocence. “If you’re busy I can let you go!”

The shiver that runs through you when he narrows his eyes down at you has you gripping at the bedding for stability.

“Don’t tease me little girl.” The warning in his voice is full of promise.

You sit back on your knees giving Misha a better view of your choice of clothes. As you watch, his eyes move up and down the screen. The mesh hides very little, although you note in the small screen reflecting your image that the way everything was positioned the type of underwear you have on is still a mystery.

“I thought maybe I could help take your mind off of things. You seemed a bit stressed.”

“Did you now? How did you plan to do that?”

You notice with a small thrill that Misha hasn’t changed from his Castiel costume as he reaches up to undo the top few buttons of his shirt.

“Well, that’s my problem. You see, I got all dressed up but just couldn’t come up with anything to do. I figured maybe you could tell me?” You don’t manage to suppress the smirk but it doesn’t seem to register.

“What are you hiding back there sweetie?” You glance at the screen and realize in all the shuffling that the tip of one of the toys you had grabbed had slid into view from behind your leg. The smirk slips from your face and suddenly the self conscious nerves return.

“Oh..um..I..well I didn’t, I didn’t know what you would want me to..to do. I just kind of grabbed what I have.” Deciding to just get the embarrassment out of the way you awkwardly slide the small pile into view at your knees. You find yourself biting your nails nervously as Misha takes in the assortment; three vibrators of various sizes and shapes along with the small bullet you’d had at the con, a bottle of lube, a scarf, a wooden ruler and a feather.

“Well that looks like a whole pile of fun. I get the dildos but I think you’ll have to walk me through the rest.”

The smirk on Misha’s face is enough to show you this is only partly necessity and partly for his amusement.

“Well, the scarf...blindfold?” You hold it up with a shrug.

“Mmm no, not so much fun when I’m not there.”

“Ruler...better for spanking, different than just using my own hand?” You hold the ruler and give it a few test swats into your free hand.

“Enjoyable in theory but if you’re getting spanked, I’d prefer to be the one doing it.”

“Feather...I’ve seen them used for stimulation before, but I’ve never tried it.”

“Interesting, watch a lot of films with _stimulation_ in them, do you?”

“Funny.” You set the feather down when he shakes his head and then you reach for for the bottle of lube. “I’d think this one is pretty self explanatory.”

“Well, not really. I remember how wet you get without even being touched little girl. First hand knowledge and all. Seems unnecessary.”

“Like I said...I didn’t know what you would want.” You clear your throat and look away from the laptop, trying to keep your voice steady. “Not everything is self-lubricating.”

“Oh. _Oh!_ In that case, keep the toys and the lube.”

You move the discarded items out of the way and settle back in, trailing your fingers over the remaining items. You let your hand drift up, slide across your midsection, up to just barely brush against a nipple through the thin mesh.

“Now what was it you wanted me to do?”

You watch Misha as he palms at bulge pressing against the zipper of his pants. He flicks his tongue out to to wet his lips and you imagine he’s thinking about doing the same to the nipple that is pebbling under your fingers. Giving it a pinch to tease both yourself and Misha you affect a small pout before speaking again.

“Doesn’t hardly seem fair, I’m pretty damned exposed here and you’re completely covered up. I’d think you’d like to make yourself a little more...comfortable.”

You slide your hand over to bring your other nipple to a firm peak as you watch Misha reach down to tug at his zipper

_Knock knock_

“You’ve got to be kidding me… _What_!”

You hear a muffled voice but can’t make out the words. The view on your laptop becomes a dizzying spin of furniture and walls until it goes dark. You guess that Misha’s set the phone face down on something so whomever is at the door doesn’t get a glimpse. 

You wait nervously as seconds tick by. You don’t even realize that you’ve pulled in on yourself, your knees tucked up under your chin with your arms wrapped snugly around your legs, until you glance at the small thumbnail and see yourself.

Misha is back in just a few moments but his entire presence has returned to the same stiff closed-off posturing that he’d had at the beginning of the video chat. It’s not hard to see that he’s unhappy with whatever the person had said at the door.

As he drops back down in his chair you feel intense frustration that you aren’t there to rub the tension from his shoulders.

“There was some issue with the lighting in the last shot I did with Jensen. I have to be back on set in fifteen min-oh my God are you wearing _crotchless panties_?”

You hadn’t noticed before but looking now you can see that at the angle you’re sitting with your knees pulled up the opening of the panties has become very apparent. Honestly you’d forgotten all about them, but being reminded of them you feel the flush creep along your skin as you nod.

“I thought you might like them...do you?”

“Very much, so very very much.” Misha pulls the phone closer to his face, assumedly to get a closer look, and you can see the tension in his eyes being taken over by lust. But just as quickly as it came it’s replaced by frustration.

“Damn it!” You can’t help but jump a little. You’ve never heard Misha get angry like that outside of a character. Of course Misha notices your reaction and the anger immediately drains away.

“I’m sorry sweetie. Looks like I’m gonna have to take a raincheck.”

“Oh hell no! _Misha_ I plan on getting off tonight, the only question is whether or not you’re gonna get off with me.” Misha first looks surprised before looking way too pleased at your little outburst and then gives you a sad smile.

“I wish I could blow it off but they’ll only come looking for me.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to skip the foreplay and get right to it.”

Your determination to make Misha feel better smothers out any of your usual doubt when trying to be even remotely seductive. You keep your eyes locked on the screen as you slide up onto your hands and knees and crawl closer to the camera. You bite down hard on your bottom lip as you watch Misha respond by shifting in his seat.

If it weren’t for the shadows cast on his dark costume pants you know you’d see his pants beginning to tent. You let your lip slip from between your teeth, getting the desired thoroughly kissed look as the blood rushes back in and causes it to swell and redden.

“Tell me what to do Misha. Anything you want, baby.”

Misha quirks an eyebrow at you and you know that he’s thinking of all the things he could do with that permission if he only had more time. You're pretty sure he knows that that’s part of the reason that the permission flew so easily off your lips.

“I wanna see you fuck yourself with that pretty purple toy of yours until you come with my name on your lips.”

Misha settles back as you do the same, slipping back on your ass. You don’t have time to feel self conscious as you let your legs fall open, exposing your slit. You slide your hand down and dip a finger in. Satisfied that you don’t need any lube you reach for your vibrator.

Misha chose the midsized one, big enough to make you feel it as you slide it between your folds and push it in to the hilt without preamble, but not so big to make it painful. You pause there as you watch Misha undo the button on his pants before sliding the zipper down.

You slide the toy back out and thrust back in as Misha tugs down the band of his underwear and pulls out his cock. Even in the dim lighting of his trailer you can see the head is already wet with precome. You relax with a sigh as he wraps a hand around his rock hard erection and you begin to fuck yourself in earnest, just enjoying the feeling of being penetrated without the swift climb that turning on the vibrations brings.

It’s surprisingly quiet as you each bring yourselves higher and higher. Every so often a soft moan or grunt pushes through the silence but it’s definitely quieter than you had anticipated. Which is why you jump slightly when Misha speaks, and you’ll deny any claims that it had more to do with the sudden dark tone that Misha’s voice has taken on.

“Tell me, little girl, did you mean what you told Jensen back in Nashville or were you just playing with him?”

Confused you try desperately to sort the memories, something made very difficult by the haze of lust and need clouding your mind.

“I don’t...what did I...” You’re struggling to get sounds out around gasps.

Misha hadn’t told you to stop so you are still thrusting into yourself, the angle that the vibrator presses in at brushes against your gspot every time.

“You told him you’d let him fuck your ass _before me._ So tell me, Did. You. Mean it?”

For the first time since you’d found a rhythm your hand falters. Misha’s question and the way he’d asked seems to imply he’s looking for a specific answer but you aren’t sure what. Wracking your mind you don’t recall any upset over your suggestion but then again you figured Misha had just considered it words.

“Why are you making me wait? It’s a simple question. Simpler still if you’re not trying to come up with some sort of lie. You wouldn’t lie to me, would you little girl?”

“Yes!” you gasp as a wave of pleasure crashes over you. Misha quirks an eyebrow at you and you realize what you said. “I mean...yes..I...meant it.” Misha’s face is unreadable which is infuriating. You clench your thighs and stomach to stave off the orgasm that is already threatening. “But only if it’s what you want.”

“Stop fucking yourself. You’re too close and I’m not ready to be done.”

You do as you’re told, the slick plastic forming a wet spot when it hits the blanket. You notice that Misha is still jacking himself but more slowly than before.

“I’m going to ask you some questions and I expect honesty _and_ I expect you to tell me what _you_ want, not what you think I want to hear. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” You feel empty and exposed with your legs still open wide and your folds practically dripping puddles.

“Is that something you enjoy?”

You feel a tell tale shiver of embarrassment pass through you. In your conversations with Misha over the past few months there was plenty of talk about sex but very little exploring each other’s likes and dislikes. It’d be simple enough to give Misha a yes or no answer but you felt that limiting it to that would be verging on dishonest.

“I...I enjoy my partner’s enjoyment of it. It gets me off feeling what it does to them. I mean, I _do_ enjoy it but if it’s not something my partner enjoys then it isn’t something I would ask for for myself. If that makes sense?”

You firmly shut down the doubt in your mind that you’d gotten better at controlling which makes you think that your words aren’t good enough for Misha.

“Mhmm, it does.” Misha pauses and for a moment you see a flicker of something in his eyes you’d almost think was self doubt but it disappears quickly. You find yourself having to tense up your muscles to keep yourself from unconsciously closing your leg or squirming. You could tell that Misha’s glance was still moving up and down the screen so he obviously still wanted you open for him.

“Next question. Have you ever been completely filled before?”

It takes a second to register what Misha is asking and then you’re pretty sure that you don’t _need_ to say anything, your face doing all the answering necessary, but still you force out a response.

“No.”

These questions would be much easier if you could either close your legs or get back to what you were doing to distract yourself.

“Would you like to be?” Misha’s voice is soft and controlled, his gaze managing to pierce into you through the tiny screen, from his seat miles and miles away.

“I don’t...I don’t understand what-”

You don’t get to finish before Misha cuts you off.

“You know exactly what I’m asking you. Would you like to have Jensen fuck your ass while I fill your pussy?”

Someday you would learn the secret of how Misha manages to say this shit to you with a completely controlled face but can’t manage to make it through a take if someone winks at him.

The whimper that comes out of you, on the other hand, is entirely undignified and terribly needy. You’re starting to lose the fight of keeping your legs open and instead of allowing it you tilt your pelvis forward pushing into the folds of the rough material to gain desperately needed friction.

“Misha _please_.”

Even from a distance Misha manages to make you beg. The only indication that your pleading has any effect on Misha is the fact that his hand has picked up speed as it slides up and down. It had become completely coated in precome while you weren’t watching and is glistening. You can’t help but lick you lips as you look at it.

“Answer my question and we’ll get us both taken care of. Answer truthfully or you’ll just watch as I finish. Better hurry though, I’m awfully close.” Misha flashes a wicked smile at you and you damn near could have gotten off from just that.

“I...I don’t know. I mean-” you look at Misha who’s watching you intently still, but whose body is beginning to tense up. You rush with finishing your answer, hoping it will make sense. “Yes. Yes I like the _idea_ of it, okay? But I’ve never...it scares me.”

For a moment you can’t look up, your eyes instead tracing the pattern on the blanket. You’re worried that the answer isn’t straightforward enough. But when you look up you see that Misha’s face has softened and the corner of his mouth has curled up just a little. For a moment you wonder if he came silently while you weren’t looking but one look shows you he’s still standing tall.

“Why don’t we start off slow then.” Misha’s hand is still moving but you notice his pace has definitely gone back to a leisurely one. “Get the lube and slick up your pink vibrator.”

You pick up the one he’s referring to. It’s a lot slimmer and shorter than the other two, barely bigger than the width of your finger. It was your first vibrator and had seemed much less intimidating back when you were still a blushing virgin. Now you mostly just use it for your clit when that’s all you’re in the mood for.

Picking up the bottle, you pop the top open and pour a small amount into your hand before slicking up the vibrator.

“Fuck I wish that was me.”

You look up and are surprised to see how far Misha’s control has slipped. His eyes are hooded, his cheeks flushed and his lips are parted to let soft moans and grunts escape.

“Now what?”

You know what he’s leading to but you’re not doing a thing until he tells you to. You’d forgotten the heady feeling you get when Misha really takes control. Texting on the phone was enjoyable but it just wasn’t the same without those fierce blue eyes pinning you down and _knowing_ you’re following his command like they are now.

“You’re gonna have to make the call for me sweetie, I’m not there to feel for myself. Do you need to warm yourself up or is it small enough to skip it?”

You briefly contemplate how long it’s been since you’ve done anything anally as well as how much time it usually took you to be ready to move from one finger to two but when your gaze lands on your alarm clock and you realize with how much time has passed it doesn’t matter anymore.

“Skip it.”

You school your face and hope Misha doesn’t notice the way the words are forced out of you. He doesn’t.

“All right then, grab some pillows to lean against, you’re gonna need both hands and I still wanna see that beautiful face when you come for me.” Misha’s voice is softer than usual, almost reverently so.

You scramble awkwardly across the bed on your knees, one hand grabbing pillows and arranging them while the other still clutches the slippery toy. You settle back into position, this time with both hands free since you don’t have to prop yourself up.

“Ready.”

You can feel your breaths quickening although you aren’t sure if it’s from nerves or anticipation.

“Go nice and slow. I don’t want you to hurt yourself because you’re rushing.”

You reach down and let the tip of the toy brush lightly against your tight ass. You hesitate briefly but when you look at Misha and see how he’s barely holding onto his own control as he watches and waits, any nerves you have are washed away by your inexplicable need to please him. Frankly it would scare you if you didn’t know with absolute certainty that Misha would never hurt you or let you hurt yourself for him. At least not in a way that wasn’t mutually pleasurable.

Thankfully you were still fairly relaxed from before so it only takes a couple of calming breaths to completely relax as you press the toy into yourself. You aren’t surprised by the sharp burn as the tapered end of the toy gives way to the wider body, stretching your rim suddenly.

You _are_ surprised by the fresh tremor that pulses from your clit as the pain combines with the auditory sensation you get from the groan that comes from Misha. You weren’t lying when you said you enjoyed this mostly for the pleasure it brings your partner but that’s generally the physical manifestations of that pleasure that you can feel while they are in you.

After taking a moment to let your body adjust you begin sliding the toy in further until it’s as far as it will go while still being able to hold the end. You squirm a little bit and enjoy the press but you were right about it just being big enough to feel that it’s there.

“Now, pick the other one back up and slide it back in. Don’t fuck yourself with it yet. Just let it fill you.”

You nod wordlessly and do what you’re told. You grasp the purple vibrator and bring the tip back to your entrance.

You press in quickly and are shocked by the fact that you’re already feeling perilously close the the brink just from that movement. Your walls are pressing tighter around the vibrator than they were before with the added pressure from the toy in your ass. You can feel the faint sensation of the two toys sliding against each other through your walls.

Bottoming out you freeze in place, and take a moment to relish in how full you feel. Thinking back to what had started this whole line of thinking you can’t help the shudder that wracks your body at the idea of being filled by two cocks instead. Honestly, you can’t even begin to imagine it.

You’re startled from your thoughts when Misha’s thoroughly wrecked voice rumbles from the laptop.

“First turn the vibrator in your pussy on. Make sure you don’t come ‘til I tell you to little girl, we aren’t finished.” Misha’s voice is still as firm as ever but you detect small stutters every few words. As you watch his hand pump at his cock you realize that he is holding off his own orgasm.

You take a deep breath to center yourself before using your thumb to press the button near the base of the purple toy. Your body’s reaction is immediate and almost uncontrollable. The orgasm that had been threatening before has reawakened with a vengeance as the vibrations course through you. Gritting your teeth you put every thought into staving it off.

“Good, very good.” Misha pauses for what seems like minutes but is really only the space of a breath, “Now turn the other one on.”

You can’t help the whimper that escapes. You haven’t been given permission to come but you know that much more stimulation will have you losing complete control. Still you shift the hand holding the other toy and press the button to start the vibrations.

For a moment all you see is white lights bursting in your vision. You feel the two toys rubbing  against each other as they vibrate, massaging your walls and shooting unimaginable pleasure through you. It’s hard to speak as your body and mind become locked in a battle. This was worse than when Misha denied you your orgasm. At least he had been there as a grounding presence.

“Misha...Misha please. I can’t-” your voice is strangled by an involuntary gasp as you feel the first wave of your orgasm. Squeezing your eyes shut you tense every muscle in your body and will it to stop.

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re doing beautifully. You have no idea how stunning you are right now, open and wanting for me but waiting. You’re so strong.” Misha’s voice is soothing and arousing all at once. “Now I want you to fuck yourself. Don’t worry about the other toy, just let it be there. Give me at least a few good thrusts and then you can come whenever you’re ready.”

Tears of relief squeeze from your eyes with the knowledge you’ll soon have relief. You slowly start pumping in and out, the meat of your palm pressing against your clit on every thrust. On the fourth thrust in you lose control.

The coiled tension in your belly finally snaps and your whole body begins to dissolve into absolute ecstasy. You writhe against the toys you’re pressing into your body, a fully formed image of being pressed between two strong bodies, pinned down by two sets of lust filled eyes, one shining green the other the most crystalline blue, the feeling of being completely filled almost a tangible thing.

As you start coming back to yourself you become aware of Misha’s voice.

“Still with me little girl?” Misha’s voice is rough but tinged with concern.

You barely manage a week “Mhmm” as you slump against the pillows, your entire body feeling deliciously boneless. You manage to force your eyes open and are pleased with what you see on your laptop. At some point Misha must have grabbed a throw pillow because there’s one currently resting against his chest and belly. You can see stripes of white, evidence of Misha’s own orgasm, criss crossing the fabric as well as covering the fist that’s still gently moving on his softening cock.

“So, did you enjoy that?”

You can tell by the smirk that Misha’s sporting that he knows he’s accomplished what he set out to do. He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead you’re treated to a view of the ceiling as he sets the phone down, you assume so he has both hands to clean up with. When the view changes again you see Misha cleaned up, cock tucked back in his pants once again. You figure you should probably do the same but you can’t manage more than to reach down to turn off both toys still buried inside you.

You should also probably be embarrassed at the view you see of yourself in the corner of your screen, your body limp, your legs spread, both toys clearly visible with the product of your orgasm leaking out around the purple toy. It’s a fairly obscene sight. Which is why it doesn’t surprise you when you watch as Misha maneuvers his phone to have both hands on it briefly and there’s no doubt in your mind he’s just taken a screenshot.

“You’re late.” You say with a smirk.

“What?” Misha’s eyes dart to what you assume is the time on his phone. “Shit!”

Almost as if on cue you hear the trailer door crash open and Misha’s startled eyes dart up towards the sound. He relaxes pretty quickly but there’s still a note of playful irritation in his eyes.

“Knock much, Jensen? You’re lucky you weren’t two minutes earlier.”

“Yeah, maybe you shoulda lo-” Jensen’s words are cut off and you hear a slight commotion. “What’d you do, throw pillows at the poor PA? Should pick up after yourself, I almost killed myself tripping over-”

“Don’t touch-” Misha grimaces on the screen “Nevermind.”

“What the...aww man, _really?_ A little warning?”

You watch as Misha dodges a flying pillow with a laugh.

“ _You_ barged into _my_ trailer. I owe you _nothing.”_

“Yeah, well I got tired of waiting and _you’re_ late. Couldn’t wait til we were done to watch porn?”

“I’m not-” The view becomes very chaotic and shaky as you lay there amused. You can’t see much, just flashes of clothes and walls and furniture. You hear exclamations of “Jensen wait!” and Jensen’s laughter. Belatedly the thought that it would be a good time to cover up pierces through the post orgasmic haze but Jensen’s face is already filling the screen. Instead you giggle at the surprised look on his face that quickly changes to something unreadable.

“Hey Jensen.” You’re voice is slurred like you’ve had one too many.

“Oh hey!” His voice drops a register and he flashes you his best sexy smirk. “Hey.”

“Give me my phone back!”

The view changes quickly to one that is high above and you’re treated to the sight of Misha struggling against Jensen’s hand as he reaches for the phone while Jensen holds it just out of reach. You can’t help but giggle and Misha gives you a dark look that sends a shiver down your lax body. Some distant thought in your mind wonders what happened to the modesty you used to have.

Thankfully full on fisticuffs are avoided when a timid knock sounds at the door. The screen blacks out as the door is answered, likely pressed against Jensen to hide the screen. The door is closed again, and you hear Jensen and Misha talking.

“So, you gonna give me details later or what?” _Jensen’s voice._

“As it pertains to you? I suppose.” _Misha’s voice._ “But only if you give me my damn phone back.”

Oh there it is. That familiar feeling of heat as embarrassment ripples through you. Most of you really thought that this was all just fun, sexy talk, although, knowing Misha has never been much of an All Talk kind of person you should have known better.

You watch as the phone changes hands and you’re once again looking at Misha’s smiling face. It immediately drains the apprehension for you and instead you’re filled with a sense of warmth and pride. The tension and frustration that had filled Misha’s face at the start was completely gone and _you_ had done that for him.

“I’ve got to get going. Are you good?” Misha’s concern always makes you feel a whole different kind of heat.

“I’m good, I’m just gonna...relax another minute then clean up and take a shower. How about you?”

“I’m perfect, really. Thank you. I definitely needed that. I can call back after we’re done the reshoot if you want, just check in.”

“Now Misha, that would be cheating. I think we’ve already bent enough rules tonight, don’t you?”

“Your rules, not mine. But as you wish. We’ll talk about how this was for you and what it means-” you watch his eyes dart to the side, assumedly where Jensen is standing. “for future plans. I’ll expect the same level of honesty that you gave me today.”

“Always.”

Your heart does a stupid flip flop when Misha blows you a kiss. You’ve seen it a million times on Youtube and on stage as he says goodbye to an audience but this one, this one is just for you.

“Goodnight Misha.”

The call ends, leaving you alone with just the Skype logo on your screen. You expect some kind of negative feelings, some sense of loneliness. It’s the main reason you’ve not suggested this kind of thing before. But it doesn’t come.

Instead you just feel good. Even anticipating the conversation with Misha next week doesn’t diminish that feeling. Misha hadn’t said anything about a time change and you had no conflicts so it was safe to assume that it would be the default time.

You take your time cleaning up before enjoying a nice long shower to relax muscles that you know will be sore in the morning before crawling into bed.

***

You did talk the next weekend. In fact that was all you did. There was no sexting, no pictures, no Skype. Just talking and it was nice. It was a nice reminder that there was more than just getting off between the two of you. You briefly addressed the Skype call.

You admitted that you had enjoyed what you had done more than your previous experiences with anal. You also admitted, with a little bit of coaxing that you enjoyed the idea of having both Jensen and Misha at the same time, although it still made you very nervous. That was all that was said about that.

As the weeks went by you never missed your weekly date with Misha. You would text, sext, share pictures, even have a few more Skype sessions. Things went smoothly. Until they didn’t. And you had no one to blame but yourself but you confirmed all the reasons why you had tried to end things at the end of your weekend with Misha.

You’d planned a Skype call with Misha for Friday. You were working second shift so you planned to have Misha Skype you earlier in the day. He was only shooting in the morning and then he was going to head back to his trailer. It was a con weekend so he needed to head to the airport that night.

When he didn’t Skype you at the appointed time you settled back in with your book. He was probably just running a bit behind and would have texted you if there was an issue. When minutes late turned to hours late you’d put away your toys and lingerie and gotten ready for work.

You’d kept your phone with you. You’d figured you wouldn’t be able to Skype but you’d talk over text, or maybe even call. Then you sat in the parking lot at work and stared at your phone. Misha would have texted if he had to cancel.

Five minutes before your shift was supposed to start you’d called in to work and claimed an emergency had come up. You weren’t allowed to bring your phone into the building and didn’t want to take a chance that you’d miss Misha.

You’d pulled out of the lot and headed back home. Pulling into the drive you’d set the phone that you’d been clutching the whole drive down on the passenger seat before you buried your face in your hands and cried as you realized what you’d done.

You’d turned your phone off and spent the rest of the evening in bed, sleeping straight until morning. When you turned it on you had two missed texts.

_I’m So sorry. We had issues with the damn location and ended up stuck there all day. Signal was shit there and I couldn’t get away long enough to get a better one._

An hour after that.

_I’m sorry._

You’d typed out a message that took you two hours to write and at least ten minutes to make yourself press send.

_This isn’t working. It’s not what you did. I understand, believe me I do. It’s about me. I knew if I let myself I would let my whole world become about you. Yesterday I saw that I’ve already let it go too far. We agreed that if it wasn’t working for either of us we would stop. I’m asking you to respect that agreement and not contact me again. Goodbye Misha._

There was no texts from Misha the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me! There was always going to have to be a hiccup. Otherwise why would Reader have been hesitant in the first place? I've still got at least three more pieces before the series is finished.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr http://spnbrennafae.tumblr.com/


End file.
